Hope
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: .:Inspirado en el capítulo 334 del manga:. Sting es Sting y él es él. ¡Y todo esta bien, mientras ese idiota este ahí todo estará bien! Después de todo, no es mentira cuando dicen que la luz trae esperanza. —Rogue & Sting.


Ya sabemos que el tema de la semana es la muerte de "él" pero grite como loca al ver el momento friendship entre estos dos y como todos lo ignoraron vengo a joder con este drabble. Si alguien lee esto… thanks.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga 334.

**Disclaimer aplicado: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**HOPE"**

Miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Porque él no era capaz de ocasionar tanto caos y destrucción.

Él no podía ser la causa de todos su dolor y problemas. No podía, ¿cierto?

¡Pero claro que no! Ese dragón jugaba con sus emociones, manipulaba su mente con una vil artimaña. Él apreciaba a sus amigos, no los traicionaría y mucho menos les arrebataría la vida. No… todo era falso.

Una mentira. ¿Pero y si no?, ¿y qué si en verdad hacía lo que el dragón dijo? Y tanta conmoción lo traumaba de por vida, corrompiendo su alma, extendiendo la oscuridad de su sombra por sobre todo lo demás. Y si… nunca fue una buena persona. Solo una fachada, una máscara para protegerse.

¿Y si moría…? Quizás sería lo mejor. Quizás era lo que debía ocurrir, él moriría y evitaría que sus amigos se vieran involucrados en tantas penas. Necesitaba probar que no era un villano, que vencería en esta batalla.

Su destino a final de cuentas siempre fue el mismo, con o sin dragones, él moriría. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dejo caer al polvoso suelo, ante la inquisitiva mirada del dragón. Decidido, apretó ambos puños, esos serían sus últimos minutos de vida, probablemente. ¿Qué más daba ya?

Morir como un héroe, o vivir como un mártir. Era obvio lo que tenía que ocurrir. Él…

— ¡Idiota que haces ahí! —Alcanza a escuchar y confundido alza la vista, encontrándose con una corta cabellera rubia acercándose más y más. Sin saber que decir, Rogue observa a su mejor amigo llegar a su lado, sonriendo.

Sting sonríe como nunca y algo se encoje en su pecho, un sentimiento desconocido. ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Vamos, ponte en pie y pelea! —Exclama con vigor. Otra vez, un cosquilleo lo recorre de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Ya has vencido a un dragón? —Pregunta, fingiendo que todo es normal. Y es que lo que menos quería era que Sting lo viera en un estado tan deplorable siendo quien es. Lo más probable es que alardee que sí, que fue sencillo y que es mejor que él.

Pero no. Su sonrisa colmilluda se agranda y responde divertido 'No'. Y su mandíbula se desencaja al oírlo pues ese no es el Sting que él recordaba. Es más como… un mago de Fairy Tail.

— Lo he traído conmigo. ¡Así que levántate carajo! —Insiste y esta a punto de callarlo, de confesar que ha planeado no continuar y prefiere rendirse. Esta a punto de, y entonces…—. ¡Vamos a mostrarles el poder de los Dragones Gemelos!

Una calidez indescriptible aprieta su corazón indiferente y un escozor lastima sus ojos. ¿Por qué Sting persevera tanto?, ¡por qué no se rinde y ya!

_Porque él es luz y tú oscuridad._

Pero no es solo eso, algo ha cambiado en el Eucliffe, sigue igual de arrogante y es un bastardo narcisista, su fuerza no ha aumentado y aun así…

_La luz siempre triunfa, y la oscuridad decae._

No.

Sting es Sting y él es él. Rogue Cheney, y el que posea el poder de controlar las sombras no lo hace ni malo ni bueno, sino como lo utiliza y con que fin.

Y si muere ¿qué será del rubio?, ¿qué pasara con los Dragones Gemelos? Por fin lo entiende, por fin acepta ese brillo que protege su corazón de las tinieblas del miedo.

¡Todo esta bien, mientras ese idiota este ahí todo estará bien!

Con ánimos renovados Rogue se levanta y chocan espalda contra espalda, listos para el combate, y la victoria. Porque van a ganar, y vencerán todas las adversidades que se crucen en su camino. Porque son sencillamente ellos mismos, ganaran. Y vivirán. Los dos.

Después de todo, no es mentira cuando dicen que la luz trae esperanza.

**#END**

* * *

¡Yo se que hay amor escondido de por medio! (?) bueno ya, intento por todos los medios animarme el día, disculpad mi optimismo-penoso y continuad con su vida. Chao.

¿Review?


End file.
